


Second in Command

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Affirming Go Go's position in the team, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Older Hiro, Romance, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-shot! Older!Hiro. Debating on who is really Hiro's second in command.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 10





	Second in Command

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I really need some more Hirogo fics in my life, I can't do it all myself people! Anyway, this is based off the vibes I get while watching the series because we all secretly know that Gogo is Hiro's second in command.
> 
> Remember Older!Hiro.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

An alert sounded onto Hiro's phone, he was with the rest of the group at the cafe minus Gogo who was working on her midterm project at SFIT. Looking down at his phone, he hastily swallowed his bowl of ramen.

"Let's go, guys, Gogo just sent a robbery in progress."

"Is she already suited up at the location?" Wasabi asked pushing in his chair.

Instead of answering Hiro called upon Skymaxes to deliver their suits to the garage. Gogo's Skymax was grayed out singling, that the suit compartment was empty.

"Yeah, she already called hers earlier."

Hiro shifted to clip on his helmet.

"Go can you read me?"

"Copy Genius loud and clear."

The rest were quick to strap on their armor. "We are on route to your location, what's going on?"

"Recon right now, I think it's Yama's thugs again, I can probably take care of them." She said casually.

"No, wait for us."

"..."

"Gogo, say that you understand."

"I understand Nerd Boy."

Rolling his eyes, they all hopped on Baymax for the flight.

Police cars surrounded the perimeter, the cops themselves hung outside their doors, using them for cover. Others were conversing over their radio feed.

"Where are you Go?"

"Inside."

"What did I say—"

"I'm not engaging just watching from the ceiling."

Hiro directed Baymax to land on the roof of the tech store. "Okay, here's the plan, Gogo will attack from above while the rest of us go in on the ground an—"

A static break interrupted the leader. "Or Honey Lemon can meet me at my location drop a sticky chem ball to trap most of them and then the rest of you can follow on foot."

Hiro lifted an eyebrow, contemplating Gogo's plan. He nodded in concession. "Alright, Gogo we'll follow your lead."

"It's about time..." She teased.

Hiro just snorted before carrying Wasabi and Fred to the ground.

As planned, Honey Lemon was able to ensnare half of them from above before the rest came in on foot to apprehend the remaining couple.

"Nice job today guys, Go nice plan, maybe I should let you lead some of these missions." Hiro wiggled his eyebrows.

Gogo shoved him away. "Maybe you should." She sassed back.

"Hey little man, when can we be able to activate other teammates Skymaxs?" Fred asked him, "I've been dying to try out at least one of Wasabi's plasma blades." He mimicked the act of swinging his arm around like he was wearing it, slicing noises could be heard coming from his mouth.

"Everyone has only access to their own Skymax for now except for me and Gogo."

Hiro missed the teasing gestures shared between Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

"Noodle Burger Boy was spotted at the junkyard, Obake has him scrounging for some parts." Hiro explained.

"How do you want us to handle this Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Gogo, you lead Wasabi and Honey Lemon to the other side, Me, Baymax and Fred got him in the front."

The speedster nodded in affirmation.

Honey Lemon nudged Wasabi in the ribs excitedly.

The stealth bots were attacking them again, Noodle Burger Boy already fled the scene, but gave direct orders for the bots to continue their mayhem across the city.

"Aw come on!" "Where's Baymax with that rocket fist when you need him!" Fred groaned barely dodging a hit to the head by a flying bot.

"Wasabi trying calling Hiro again, I think he's busy working on Skymax in his garage," Gogo told him.

"I already did! Twice!"

Honey Lemon threw a chem ball at the bot shooting Wasabi.

"Honey Lemon why don't you try?" He questioned.

"Cover me then."

She darted off behind a parked car Gogo and Fred kept her area clear.

Clicking on his contact HL tried to reach him.

"Hey, this is Hiro Hamada—hello I am Baymax—I can't talk right now, leave a message after the beep."

Sighing, she got up from her hiding spot. "No use guys!" "It went straight to voicemail."

"Fred?"

"I called him four times." He answered Gogo while breathing a fire blast a group hovering in the air.

"Gogo you haven't tried calling have you?" Honey Lemon asked.

"No, not yet."

"We should have had her call him in the first place," Wasabi muttered to Honey Lemon.

HL shook her head disagreeing. "If Hiro didn't answer any of us, I doubt he will answer Gogo."

Not hearing their exchange she hid behind the same car.

Clicking through her phone, a voice picked up after the first ring.

"What's up Go, you know I'm trying to finish these upgrades."

"Yes I know how you get with projects but we need you and Baymax pronto, the stealth bots are all over the city!"

"Seriously!?" "I'll be right there."

Gogo skated out to whack a bot with a renewed vigor.

"He's on his way!"

Wasabi smirked, "I told you so."

"So what if Hiro relies more on Gogo, I think that I am his second in command," Fred told both Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

They were sitting down on the couch inside the lab, taking a break from what they were working on. Hiro and Gogo were both suspiciously absent, thus this talk about who is really Hiro's second in charge.

Wasabi sighed, "Didn't we just get finished telling you all the reasons why Gogo is his number 2?"

"Still though..."

Honey Lemon crossed her legs. "Name one time that any of us got to come up with a plan that Hiro liked."

Fred pursed his lips in thought.

"You know we still don't even have access to all of the Skymaxs." Wasabi pointed out.

"Okay than Baymax is surely Hiro's second, I mean Hiro isn't really seen without the guy."

"Baymax lacks awareness of current situations, to be a fully effective second." Honey Lemon argued.

Fred was about to retort with his point when the sliding door opened to reveal the couple of discussion.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Gogo questioned.

"Just reasoning who Hiro's second is, I think it's Baymax or myself but Wasabi and Honey Lemon disagree." Fred pouted.

Honey Lemon twisted her body around to look at the pair. "Why don't we end this once and for all, Hiro who do you consider to be your second in command?"

Hiro slugged his backpack onto his workbench. "Easy, Gogo is."

Upon hearing the confession, Honey Lemon raised both her arms as in saying "see I told you so" to Fred.

Fred's "Aw what!" could be heard in the background as Gogo playfully pushes her shoulder into Hiro's upper chest.

"Am I really your second?"

Hiro turned to fully face her.

"Gogo I trust you with my life, of course, your my second in command."

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating if I should have wrote this for Big Hero 6 or HTTYD but I felt it was less obvious for this one so I wanted to explain my theory about this.
> 
> Make sure to Follow and Favorite for more.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
